Il est de cent années plus tard
by Vilyajade
Summary: Se passe après 100 ans de paix, après la guerre de l'anneau. Le Gondor a retrouvé un roi, les elfes sont presque absents des terres. Mais des romances vont naître au cours de cette quête qui formera des amités. Une autre ère débutera au final. Abandonnée
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Il est de cent années plus tard

**Auteurs** : Vilya1 (donc moi-même) et Irumi (irumi7yahoo.fr)

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nous, mais à notre maître à tous, le grand Tolkien (gloire à lui pour avoir créer ce monde), excepté certains persos comme Sioban et Ramielle.

**Résumé** : cette histoire se passe après une centaine d'années de paix qui suivit la guerre de l'anneau. Le Gondor a retrouvé son roi, les elfes sont presque absents des terres. Mais des romances vont naître au cours de cette quête, des aventures vont former des amitiés et recoller un coeur brisé. A la fin de cette quête une autre ère va débuter.

**Notes** : -c'est une fic qui est la suite d'un rpg qu'on fait avec des amis, alors tout ne ressemble pas aux livres ou aux films. (cf ma fic « Sioban Rioghnach »)

Donc : Legolas et Haldir sont ensembles et ont « adopt » une fille, Ramielle. Legolas est roi d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Aragorn est marié avec Sioban, un perso original (exit Arwen ) et ils sont tous deux descendants de Nùmenor, ce qui explique leur longévité et celle de leur fils.

**Dédicace **: à Lunia (Kaima1), Toukie et Karin (FuyuTokyo), les autres participantes du rpg et de supers amies, malgré les crépages de chignons ;)

Introduction.

Depuis les mariages royaux des différents peuples et des départs de quelques elfes pour Valinor, le mal s'était peu à peu et insidieusement installé, répandu.

Même si on ne savait pas d'où provenait ce mal, mais le noir pays de Mordor était plus sombre que jamais. Les enfants d'hier étaient les adultes d'aujourd'hui.

Dans les territoires elfes, peu étaient encore occupés et des humains ayant besoin de terres, peu à peu s'y installèrent mais en restant loin des constructions de ces êtres qui à présent étaient légende tant il y en restait peu ici sur la terre du milieu. Et ces retardataires ne se mêlaient jamais aux humains ou alors camouflés par un long et lourd manteau à capuche.

Les araignées, malgré les efforts et les pertes du reste des habitants de la forêt de Mirkwood, étaient de retour, plus énormes, grandes, voraces et vénéneuses que jamais.

Parmi les humains, l'on disait qu'une sorcière belle comme le jour hantait les bois désertés.

Ayant à son front un cercle de mithryl, ses yeux lisant le moindre de vos secrets. On disait aussi qu'elle était sans pitié aucune et tuait quiconque la défiait.

Cela éloignait les couards et ameutait les courageux, intrépides, têtes brûlées mais aussi, ceux-ci terminaient dans les estomacs des araignées, des stupides. Car la beauté que l'on lui disait était sans pareil, mais les dangers ne tentaient pas les trouillards.

Et puis cela profitait au peuple de la forêt qui gardait bien précieusement la fille du roi… Car c'était d'elle dont il était question. Jamais aucun 'brave' ne trouva la ville de la forêt dans ses bois sombres et hostiles, ni ne vit nulle sorcière dont la beauté vous hypnotiserait.

Le roi se nommait Legolas Greenleaf. Son père étant parti pour le pays bien heureux lui avait laissé les rennes de son pays après des adieux. Et laisser une moitié de pendentif qu'il avait briser. Cela il ne savait pourquoi il l'avait fait mais un pressentiment l'y avait poussé.

Et si un jour il devait revenir, en doutait-on, cela lui serait effectivement utile. Car avec le mal qui rôde dans les terres du milieu, Legolas était devenu non seulement monarque, mais c'était endurci de caractère pour pouvoir diriger une cour et se faire respecter par elle. Mais hélas ce siècle l'avait rendu méfiant, il n'acceptait plus d'humain dans son royaume excepté le Roi de Gondor, son épouse et leur fils. Mais celui-ci n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à Mirkwood.

Quand à la Lothlorien, tous étaient partis sauf deux des frères gardien. L'un amant de Legolas, Haldir, était toujours à ses côtés, le soutenant dans son devoir. L'autre était le deuxième, Rumil de Lorien, sa femme Nalvilyn et ses triplés. Deux fils et une fille. Tous savaient se battre, leur père n'ayant fait aucune distinction de sexe. Fille ou garçon, peu lui importait, il les avait éduqués sévèrement, mais avec énormément d'amour. Il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui à un siècle à peine, ses enfants, Amras, Amroth et Merilwen étaient des guerriers expérimentés qui ne fanfaronnaient, ni n'épataient la galerie. Leur père les avait sévèrement punis lorsque dans leur vingt printemps ils l'avaient fait…

Au Gondor, Aragorn, dit Estel chez les elfes, était un roi sage de presque deux siècles, dans la force de l'âge son sang de dunadan était on ne sait par quelle magie beaucoup plus fort, ressemblant en apparence à un homme de moins de cinquante ans. En fait il n'avait presque pas chang ! On ne voyait pas la différence d'âge d'avec son épouse, la belle Sioban- Oraniel. Si ce n'est dans ses yeux de jour de pluie, l'immense sagesse.

Quand à leur fils, il avait à un siècle l'air d'un jeune homme fringuant de vingt ans à peine alors que dans sa tête, il était fougueux mais aussi vieillard. Son sang étant plus fort que celui de ses parents. Fait accordé par la grâce des Valars ? Peut-être…

A Rivendell, Elrond avait quitté ses terres, avec son fils Elladan et son amant Glorfindel, Ellrohir refusant, obstiné, de les suivre. Le seigneur de Rivendell n'eut pas d'autre choix, déchiré pourtant, il dut laisser son fils dans la ville déserte où parfois il y revenait se reposer, errant comme un fantôme dans la ville, empêchant aussi les hommes d'investir son pays natal, à l'aide de quelques amis. Cela faisait un siècle maintenant que le guerrier aux doigts de fée et aux yeux d'aigles ne s'était montré, ni Gondor, ni Rohan, ni nulle part. Il veillait sur sa terre et la préservait, repoussant farouchement les intrus. Ellrohir était seul et portait toujours un amour fou et désespéré à l'elfe qui était lui aussi partit rejoindre les siens. Peut-être le reverrait-il. Cela l'histoire nous le dira et l'apprendra.

En Rohan, la lignée d'Eomer se poursuivait, lui était mort vieux et heureux, ses fils sont des hommes, et ses petits fils de grands adolescents pour la plupart. Tous étaient de brillants cavaliers, tous étaient entraînés aux combats rudes. Les femmes portaient comme jadis l'épée et savaient en user, comme la belle Eowyn, morte depuis comme tous les humains qui jadis avaient de près ou de loin fait partie de la guerre de l'anneau. D'eux seuls reste leur descendance : une petite-fille belle et fragile pour les princes de l'Ithilien, un petit-fils fort et vigoureux pour les Intendants du Gondor. Seuls restaient de cette époque les souverains de Gondor toujours là et toujours si jeunes et beaux.

Mais les Orcs ravagent les terres où ils le peuvent, c'est le retour de la guerre… Personne ne sait qui est ni d'où vient ce mal qui empoisonne le cœur et les pensées des hommes. Il voyage de ville en ville déguisé comme autrefois… On l'appelait Morgoth, après que L'Ainur Melkor ne se soit pervertit. Les Valars l'avaient éliminé mais… L'anneau fut détruit entraînant Sauron dans l'abîme et cela lui avait permis de remonter, suivant la trace de l'anneau dans les flammes du mont du destin. Celui-ci dans l'ombre se rallumait au fur et à mesure que le démon accroissait ses forces dans les ténèbres de la terre. Angband était restaurée en ces galeries, les ballrogs, les loups…, toutes créatures ténébreuses rappelées, des dragons créés, encore trop jeunes pour l'attaque, mais qui en quelques mois serrait suffisant pour ce peuple qui vécut dans la quiétude un siècle durant. Même si les armes étaient entretenues, elles ne valaient pas la science des forgerons elfes.

Et de cela Morgoth s'en frottait les mains. Plus d'elfes ! Une aubaine pour lui !

Et c'est ainsi que dans l'ombre tout recommença jusqu'à éclater au grand jour. Mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arriver. Morgoth avant sa disparition avait fabriqué un joyau de ses mains et y avait introduit une partie de sa grande noirceur. Ce qui sur sa couronne lui assurait sa puissance, et encore ce joyau était pire que l'anneau unique de Sauron. Il corrompait les hommes au simple toucher, les elfes résistaient quelques minutes, certainement guère plus. Mais quelque part, les Valars n'avaient pu retrouver le joyau ténébreux à sa disparition. Au pays bienheureux, une étoffe de lumière fut tissé et embellit et immunisait les cœurs purs et bienveillants des flammes de pouvoirs du bijou de Morgoth au ténébreux éclat. Ainsi il restait de l'espoir à la lumière.

Et de l'espoir aux hommes.

Tbc…


	2. Visite au Gondor

**Titre** : Il est de cent années plus tard

**Auteurs** : Vilya1 (donc moi-même) et Irumi (irumi7yahoo.fr)

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nous, mais à notre maître à tous, le grand Tolkien (gloire à lui pour avoir créer ce monde), excepté certains persos comme Sioban et Ramielle.

**Résumé** : cette histoire se passe après une centaine d'années de paix qui suivit la guerre de l'anneau. Le Gondor a retrouvé son roi, les elfes sont presque absents des terres. Mais des romances vont naître au cours de cette quête, des aventures vont former des amitiés et recoller un coeur brisé. A la fin de cette quête une autre ère va débuter.

**Notes** : -c'est une fic qui est la suite d'un rpg qu'on fait avec des amis, alors tout ne ressemble pas aux livres ou aux films. (cf ma fic « Sioban Rioghnach »)

Donc : Legolas et Haldir sont ensembles et ont « adopté » une fille, Ramielle. Legolas est roi d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Aragorn est marié avec Sioban, un perso original (exit Arwen ) et ils sont tous deux descendants de Nùmenor, ce qui explique leur longévité et celle de leur fils.

**Dédicace :** à Lunia (Kaima1), Toukie et Karin (FuyuTokio), les autres participantes du rpg et de supers amies malgré les crépages de chignons ;)

Visite au Gondor.

Une petite troupe voyageait, quittant leur terre avec en leur garde le bien le plus précieux du roi. Mais ce bien était sauvage comme il pouvait être doux. Il leur fallait lui parler avec délicatesse, car d'un rien elle s'offusquait. Elle avait le caractère impétueux et il était fort difficile de la faire plier. Seul son père y arrivait presque sans effort, car elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Et c'est, dans la nuit, que les dix cavaliers montés sur de splendides chevaux blancs atteignirent les portes, cape sur le dos et capuchon baissé. La princesse et son escorte, parmi ces neuf gardes du corps sa silhouette était frêle et petite, mais son apparence fragile n'est qu'illusion.

Elle est jeune, très jeune même une enfant chez les elfes, ou plutôt une jeune adolescente.

Bien que son corps soit femme. Mais… Depuis ses dix années mortelles, elle a été formée et éduquée à se battre car dans la forêt où elle vit et d'où elle vient à présent. Elle est un maître assassin. Bien que tuer ne fasse pas partie de son plaisir.

Elle est devenue ce qu'elle est par vengeance à ceux qui ont tué ses parents. Elle poursuit les orcs à travers la forêt noire, tuant dans l'ombre, silencieuse, par ruse. Car ils sont trop nombreux pour les décimer à découvert.

Ainsi donc les voici aux portes, elle s'avance et frappe aux portes de Minas Tirith.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, Ramielle sur l'insistance et à l'usure, dont elle avait fait preuve, avait eu permission d'apporter le message de son père et roi à la cité blanche… Seulement à condition qu'elle soit accompagnée.

Ce qu'elle accepta à contre cœur, mais justement celui-ci voulait voyager.

Un garde vint ouvrir.

« Ouais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » Il avait une voix peut aimable et l'haleine avinée, ce qui de suite dégoûta la princesse qui avait le nez extrêmement fin.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le capuchon qu'elle portait dissimulait sa grande beauté et ses vêtements de voyage ne pouvait faire deviner son sexe tant sa tunique en était ample et confortable.

« Alors ?! Il pleut 'savez ? Je vais pas me faire rincer pour vot 'bon plaisir ! » Reprit le garde impatient de regagner son poste et de fermer la fenêtre dans la porte.

Mielle fit une grimace de dégoût, cet homme l'écœurait c'est alors que l'un de ses compagnons qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant leur voyage s'avança toujours le visage voilé par son propre habit et lui dit ceci d'une voix grave : « Nous avons un message pour le roi. Laisser nous pénétrer en la Blanche Cit ! »

Le garde le regarda comme si cet homme qui ne daignait pas se découvrir, n'était qu'un fou… Ou un ennemi. Alors pour disperser tout doute et ombre dans son cœur il se découvrit, laissant voir son appartenance à la race des elfes.

« Conduit nous auprès du roi ! » Le garde en était ébahi et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre… Mais il ouvrit finalement la porte Et Armandir put rabattre son capuchon sur son visage et remonter en selle. Ils furent ainsi menés jusqu'à la salle du trône, ou Ellessar, Aragorn siégeait. Les dix messagers s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui et le saluèrent.

La plus petite des silhouettes s'avança vers l'estrade où était le trône et d'un même mouvement tous les compagnons enlevèrent les capuchons qui les cachaient et les masquaient aux yeux des hommes.

« Il me vient un drôle de sentiment, maintenant que je vous revois, Estel. Vous aussi Oraniel. » Fit Ramielle regardant le roi dans les yeux.

Ici en la salle du trône se tenait la reine, le roi et leur fils aîné, Eldarion.

Le roi regarda la jeune elfe, intrigué. Il la salua et lui souhaita la bienvenue au Gondor, tout en cherchant qui elle pouvait bien être. Finalement, il se résolut à le lui demander. La jeune elfe sourit de cet air malicieux qu'elle savait si bien prendre, plus jeune, et qu'elle avait gardé, surtout en présence de son père.

Oraniel sourit alors. Elle commençait à avoir une idée de l'identité de la jeune elfe. Elle observa son époux, pour voir s'il en avait une idée lui aussi, et accrocha le regard de son fils. Ou plutôt, le regard que son fils portait à leur invitée. Eldarion semblait subjugué, fasciné.

Aragorn avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait pas du tout. Qui pouvait-elle être ?

Il se tourna vers sa reine et la scruta, tout autant qu'elle le faisait avec lui un peu avant.

« Eh bien mon seigneur, la mémoire vous ferait-elle défaut ? » Dit-elle taquine et malicieuse.

Eldarion de son côté n'avait jamais vu si belle créature… Et il en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux et ferait son possible pour arracher son cœur à la belle.

Mais malheureusement pour lui la belle elfe ne semblait lui porter aucune attention, son regard azur changeant fixé sur le roi. Il en ressentit une grande jalousie envers son père.

Pourtant, l'héritier du trône avait hérité de lui sa prestance, et sa présence. Mais cela il ne le savait pas encore, le temps le lui apprendrait bien assez tôt !

« Quoiqu'il en soit mes compagnons et moi même avons un message à vous remettre et je voudrais vous solliciter un entretien privé bien qu'il est tard et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous aspiriez à regagnez votre lit avant d'entamer vos affaires importantes. » Fit la voix mélodieuse et douce et envoûtante pour Eldarion. Il était bien loin le langage qu'elle utilisait à l'époque aussi loin que l'enfant qu'elle était…

De son côté le prince se posait mille et une questions.

Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ?

Celles-ci en faisaient partie, il observait ses longs cheveux de miel ayant la forme de douce vaguelette sur ses épaules, et se permit à un moment d'égarement de regarder ses jambes longues fuselées. Il rêvait d'en sentir le satiné de sa peau sous ses doigts…

Mais voilà l'elfe ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Femme vêtue comme un homme…

Elessar balaya d'une main les propositions de la jeune femme et accepta un entretien, entre lui, la reine et la jeune ambassadrice. Il ne trouvait toujours pas qui elle était. Oraniel se mit à rire doucement, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

« Eh bien, Estel, ne reconnais-tu pas la princesse de Mirkwood ? »

Le roi regarda à nouveau attentivement la jeune elfe, avant de sourire.

« A ma décharge, vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière fois, Ramielle !

-Exact, Roi Elessar. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Mon père m'a chargé, outre cette mission, de vous transmettre ses salutations. »

Le roi ordonna que l'on conduise les elfes dans les appartements des invités et qu'il leur soit offert un repas chaud. Il fit également apporter un repas pour lui, Sioban, Eldarion et Ramielle, et les invita à aller discuter de choses légères autour du repas, avant de parler de mission.

Mais avant cela Mielle avait demandé à faire une rapide toilette et à se changer car elle était trempée. Et si elle ne sentait pas le froid cela lui collait à la peau et c'était vraiment désagréable. Elle se retira donc quelque instant et revint sèche, coiffée comme une princesse devait l'être, ou sur son front était ceignit le diadème travaillé de mithryll. Elle était dans une robe vert émeraude sombre, elfique, cela va de soi.

Et dans la vêture de son sexe, elle était encore plus belle. Les drapés de son vêtement tombant sur ses formes voluptueuses et toutes en douceurs.

Elle rejoignit le roi et vit Eldarion bouche ouverte, c'est à peine s'il ne bavait pas…

« Allons prince fermer votre bouche, vous allez finir par attraper les mouches et les gober ! » Dit-elle moqueuse un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Le jeune homme balbutia.

« Je… je n'ai…. » Il se tut, un peu vexé et s'installa à table, à la gauche de son père. Estel ne dit rien sur l'écart à l'étiquette, puisque le dîner était informel, et les autres s'installèrent également. Le dîner passa rapidement, et de façon légère, et ils quittèrent finalement la table. Estel invita Ramielle à se rendre dans son bureau pour discuter plus à leurs aises.

Une fois installée Ramielle sortit de sa manche ample un parchemin cacheté et fermé du seau du roi de Mirkwood et le tendit à Aragorn lui laissant son aise pour le lire, puis discuter ensuite.

Voici ce qu'il disait :

_« Aragorn,_

_Mon ami, dans ma forêt les créatures noires se font de plus en plus nombreuses tout autant que les pertes que mon peuple subit étant réduit… Presque à sa plus simple expression._

_Je suis inquiet Aragorn, jamais je n'ai vu un tel déploiement maléfique…_

_Nous ne serons bientôt même plus qu'une centaine._

_Mais ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est un rapport de mes guetteurs qui me dit qu'elles se dirigent hors de la forêt prêtes à coloniser d'autres territoires… Je n'ai plus la force pour les exterminer._

_Ni les contenir… Ceci est un appel à l'aide, réponds y je t'en conjure !_

_Avec tout mon espoir,_

_Legolas._

« Nous sommes acculés… » Dit Ramielle une fois que le roi eu finit sa lecture.

Elle avait l'air plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était réellement, avec son air grave et ses fins sourcils froncer. Cette mimique rappelait beaucoup Legolas… Lorsqu'il était inquiet, et soucieux.

Le roi regarda la jeune femme et se sentit inquiet à son tour. Il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave pour que son ami lui envoie une telle missive, et sa fille comme ambassadrice. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longuement.

« Le Gondor répondra à cet appel. »

tbc…


	3. Le départ

**Titre** : Il est de cent années plus tard

**Auteurs** : Vilya1 (donc moi-même) et Irumi (irumi7yahoo.fr)

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nous, mais à notre maître à tous, le grand Tolkien (gloire à lui pour avoir créer ce monde), excepté certains persos comme Sioban et Ramielle.

**Résumé** : cette histoire se passe après une centaine d'années de paix qui suivit la guerre de l'anneau. Le Gondor a retrouvé son roi, les elfes sont presque absents des terres. Mais des romances vont naître au cours de cette quête, des aventures vont formé des amitiés et recoller un coeur brisé. A la fin de cette quête une autre ère va débuter.

**Notes** : -c'est une fic qui est la suite d'un rpg qu'on fait avec des amis, alors tout ne ressemble pas aux livres ou aux films. (cf ma fic « Sioban Rioghnach »)

Donc : Legolas et Haldir sont ensembles et ont « adopté » une fille, Ramielle. Legolas est roi d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Aragorn est marié avec Sioban, un perso original (exit Arwen ) et ils sont tous deux descendants de Nùmenor, ce qui explique leur longévité et celle de leur fils.

Le départ.

Ramielle était soulagée. La veille au soir, le roi avait accepté leur demande d'aide… Ils étaient dans une impasse, et son père avait toute confiance en Ellessar.

Aussi c'était pourquoi il avait accepté les hommes de son ami dans son royaume qui en avait de plus en plus rapidement grand besoin.

Ainsi son paquetage était fait, elle était presque prête à partir.

Dans la soirée elle avait remarqué le prince, bien qu'elle ait fait attention que lui ne remarque pas qu'elle l'observait… Eldarion ressemblait beaucoup à son père et… Quelque part cet homme lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il paraissait loyal et franc, juste et bon. Toutes les qualités qu'elle appréciait chez un homme, un futur souverain.

Ramielle finissait ses ablutions. On lui avait donné accès aux fameuses sources chaudes et le départ n'était prévu que dans deux heures… Mielle se leva quand son ouïe l'avertit d'un intrus.

Elle prit le grand peignoir de soie arachnéenne qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, le referma sur elle et, pieds nus, se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit.

Elle fouillait l'obscurité de ses yeux perçants, lorsque quelque chose de clair et d'argenté attira son regard… Elle se baissa et le ramassa.

Un mouchoir avec l'arbre blanc et ses sept étoiles brodées dessus avec en plus des initiales…

Le prince baissa tout de suite dans son estime. Mais cela se règlerait plus tard…

Elle finit de se sécher puis de s'habiller.

L'heure du départ était imminente, le roi, la reine et le prince étaient là. Eldarion partait avec eux, puisqu'il commanderait les hommes avec le fils de l'intendant, le petit fils de Boromir. Ramielle s'approcha des souverains.

« Ce fut pour moi un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Elle sourit et s'adressa à Eldarion.

« Et vous, bien que vous nous accompagniez, j'ai quelque chose à vous rendre. » Dit-elle très calme.

Elle tira le mouchoir de sa poche et le lui remit.

« Et à vous donner. »

Eldarion se ramassa la gifle du siècle. Ramielle se détourna et alla voir son paquetage sur la selle de son cheval pour voir s'il y était bien arrimé.

Eldarion se demandait ce que faisait ce mouchoir en la possession de la princesse elfe et pourquoi elle l'avait giflé. Il n'y comprenait rien du tout…

Ellessar avait observé la scène, mais n'avait encore rien dit sachant que la princesse ne frapperait pas sans raison. Aussi prit-il son fils à part.

« Que s'est-il passé, Eldarion ? »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, père. Je vous jure, je n'ai…

-Ça va, ça va. C'est probablement un malentendu, mais tâche d'éviter ce genre de situation. Legolas est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait d'ennuis tout de même ! »

Le prince baissa la tête d'un air contrit et le roi eut un sourire amusé.

« Bien, père.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. »

Il releva la tête de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te confie cette mission parce que j'ai toute confiance en toi. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Va et triomphe, mon garçon. »

Eldarion sourit, fier de la confiance de son père.

« Merci, Père. Vous pouvez être sûr que je ferais tout pour réussir. »

Il s'assura que ses armes étaient bien en place pour s'apprêter à partir. Le roi le regarda et lui murmura une dernière chose à l'oreille.

Alors que toute l'armée dépêchée pour venir en aide au roi de Mirkwood se mettait en route, ledit roi, lui, méditait dans son jardin.

Legolas était très inquiet à un point qu'Haldir même l'irritait. Alors pour avoir un peu de paix, il était descendu dans ce fameux jardin de paix.

Silencieusement un 'homme' l'observait, un collier magnifique travaillé dans des pierres précieuses et des métaux inconnus pour notre elfe autour du cou, signe de sa souveraineté sur son peuple. Il s'avança sans aucun bruit et reprit sa forme d'origine. Le roi d'argent à neuf queues s'avança et s'allongea près de Legolas. Le 'jeune' elfe ne l'avait pas remarqué car il était trop absorbé… Aussi décida-t-il de tester son sang froid. Il dévoila ses énormes crocs et poussa un grognement sourd. Il faut préciser qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins un démon renard, plus connu sous le nom de Yohko de plus de deux mètres d'envergure… Son peuple n'était que lointaine légende car il avait travaillé à ce que jamais l'on ne découvre la réalité. Mais l'ombre était plus compacte et sombre que celle de Sauron, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la menace. Déjà plusieurs petits avaient été dévorés par les araignées qu'ils n'avaient pas pu éliminer, eux, les adultes de son royaume caché.

Le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen sursauta et se leva en reculant. Il allait sortir l'une de ses dagues, mais se souvint de la promesse faite à son père de ne jamais sortir d'armes dans cet endroit. Il fixa alors l'animal dans les yeux, cherchant à connaître sa prochaine action.

Anuzil, Roi des yohko, flaira tranquillement Legolas… Oui presque la même odeur que son père… Et il sentait sa peur. Cela le dérangeait. Aussi d'une de ses gigantesques queues au toucher soyeux, il enveloppa Legolas. Anuzil ne voulait pas se retransformer en deux pattes avant que ce petit roi jeune ne se relaxe. Il le berçait comme l'un de ses petits.

Legolas ne savait pas comment réagir, il était tendu… Puis la queue l'enveloppa avec douceur, la truffe humide de ce gigantesque renard dans son cou le dérangea quelque peu mais il se détendit…

Anuzil manifesta son contentement de façon très spontanée car les plantes et fleurs s'ouvrirent, et resplendirent de beauté. Puis il desserra son étreinte et se métamorphosa en quelque chose d'humanoïde pour pouvoir ainsi converser avec d'autres créatures.

Le roi Yohko était presque nu, un simple feuillage de branche entourant sa taille. Mais cela avait quelque chose de magnifique… En général, il se serait simplement transformer. Mais connaissant les elfes, il savait que la plupart des elfes étaient prudes… Enfin, lui aurait qualifié cela d'être plus que coincé. De son statut de démon renard ne subsistait que ses oreilles duveteuses sortant du haut de sa tête aux cheveux argentés et une unique queue qui se balançait tranquillement. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait se transformer totalement en humanoïde mais répugnait de le faire. De plus, le fils de Thranduil l'avait déjà vu sous sa forme première.

Anuzil s'assit avec une grâce sauvage propre à son peuple, faisant sonner en un doux cliquettement les pierres de son collier faisant office de couronne.

Silence… Puis :

_« Bonjour petit Elfe Roi de la forêt noire. »_ Il y avait quelque chose de taquin et d'amusé dans cette phrase. En fait, ce qui l'amusait surtout était la tête du fils de son meilleur ami.

Le roi s'assit doucement face à Anuzil, se sentant intrigué et curieux, et non plus inquiet comme un peu avant.

« Bonjour. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous vivez ici depuis longtemps et que donc vous connaissiez mon père ? »

« Parce que j'ai laissé ce 'jardin' à ton père pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ses problèmes et venir me parler. Nous avons toute une histoire. Sais-tu ce que je suis ? » Demanda le renard ses oreilles bougeant dans tout les sens écoutant les bruits alentour et plus ou moins lointain.

Pendant ce temps la troupe des hommes de Gondor approchait de la forêt à vive allure jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ainsi la princesse elfe se retrouva-t-elle à discuter avec ses compagnons. Elle restait à l'écart des hommes de troupes et était difficilement approchable. Elle chantait en ce moment, berçant les hommes et leurs âmes fatiguée par la longue route et les combats rencontrés en chemin. Elle se reposait sur le torse large et confortable d'Armandil qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Assis non loin, Eldarion les observait, une ombre planant sur son cœur, assombrissant plus que de coutume ses beaux yeux couleur ciel.

Quelques temps passèrent et Armandil alla coucher la princesse et revint près du feu où Eldarion attendait.

_« Qu'êtes-vous pour elle ? »_ Demanda le prince en attisant le feu.

L'elfe sourit et regarda vers l'endroit où dormait Ramielle.

« Un ami très proche… »

Il se tut un moment, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

« Je ferai tout pour elle, quoi qu'elle veuille.

-Elle compte beaucoup à vos yeux… »

Le prince n'avait pas posé de question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le cœur. L'elfe le regarda d'un air sérieux.

« C'est vrai. Elle compte énormément aux yeux de tout mon peuple, mais à mes yeux, elle est plus encore… »

« Je vois… » Eldarion se renfrogna et le reste de la nuit, il la passa à fumer du vieux tobi dans la vieille pipe de son père. Le silence régnait. Armandil et Eldarion s'observaient à la dérobée, évaluant leur chance de voir la faille chez leur rival. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient en définitive, rivaux pour le cœur d'une très jeune et belle elfe.

Mais pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus loin au-delà de la Terre du Milieu se passait un conseil bien étrange.

Cinq sages autour d'une table ronde, discutant l'air grave. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

_« Nous ne pouvons les abandonner, leur seul salut se trouve ici en dehors de leur portée. La plupart de nos amis sont décédés ou affaiblis par l'âge. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus abandonner leurs tombes ou leurs maisons de vieillesse. »_ Fit Elrond, debout, les mains posées sur la table, regardant son assemblée. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là pour se mettre d'accord.

_« Mais pouvons-nous obliger notre peuple à migrer vers les Terres du Milieu et à verser leur sang, meleth nyn ? »_ Demanda Glorfindel en regardant son mari.

_« Non…Tu as raison, mais nous devons agir… Si les Terres du Milieu sont prises par l'ombre, que deviendraient leurs vies et celles de leurs descendants ? Nous sommes en sécurité sur les Terres des Valars, mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand eux-mêmes devront se battre ? »_ Demanda Elrond avec un réalisme effrayant de vérité.

Le trio restant regardait le couple disputer du sujet. L'un avait raison autant que l'autre mais leur cœur allait pour le Départ. Ils avaient vécu des millénaires sur ces Terres du Milieu. Même si elle était imparfaite, leur beauté plus brute mais aussi enchanteresse hantait leurs souvenirs. Aussi, comme d'un accord tacite, tous trois se levèrent et tranchèrent.

«_Nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire pour ces Terres que nous avons abandonnées mais pas oubliées. Nous les aimons et ne voulons pas du mal là où résident les enfants de nos amis et leurs descendants. »_ Ils le récitèrent comme un serment, d'une seule voix.

_« Et je rajouterais là où se trouvent encore mon fils et le vôtre, Elrond. Et pour vous, mon amie, vos deux frères gardiens dont l'un garde encore vos frontières. »_ Dit l'ancien roi de Mirkwood en regardant dans les yeux chacun d'eux.

Ainsi fut tranchée la question et il fut demandé audience à Manwë qui les laissa quitter les Terres pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient. Eux et ceux de leur race qui voulaient défendre ce qu'ils avaient connu jadis. Femmes et enfants feraient partie du voyage car le roi des Valars avait dit : « Que vous soit accordée votre requête mais vous ne pourrez revenir que quand l'ombre sera éradiquée. »

Et les elfes avec les Téléri construisirent de solides bateaux dignes d'une vraie flotte navale.

Celle-ci puissamment armée de canon élaboré dans cette nécessité.

Arwen observait, caressant son ventre rond, les préparatifs où son époux travaillait. Mais bien qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle regardait souvent par delà la mer, ses pensées tournées vers le roi des hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié. Son père la rejoignit sur son guet d'observation, l'enlaça par derrière et la berça sans rien dire regardant dans le soleil se coucher, drapé dans ses couleurs pastelles. Le retour allait être rude pour eux tous et il fallait s'y préparer.

Quelques jours plus tard, les Premiers Nés prirent la mer par milliers. Guerriers, hauts elfes, femmes et enfants, tous faisaient partie du voyage. Tous retournaient sur le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru des milliers d'année plus tôt.

tbc…


End file.
